In Sickness or Health
by Tessa the fandom queen
Summary: Ginny Weasley, renowned healer and newest member to the Hollyhead Harpies must choose between her two dream jobs when a new disease spells disaster for wizards everywhere. Ginny's choice is made difficult when the bane of her school days, Draco Malfoy, is her partner in this mission of life or death. Will they be able to work together to find the cure before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny ran around her house, pulling her fiery locks into her awaiting hand, rubber band dangling from her mouth and green robes half pulled on her shoulders. It was supposed to be her day off, but one of her patients had a slight problem. And by slight this witch was on the brink of death. But strenuous times were where she strived. When she finally had her hair up, shoes on, and robes in check, she pulled out her wand and apparated to St. Mungo's.

She _popped_ at the front desk and looked at the secretary, a thirty something woman with frosted brown hair and light green eyes.  
"Room number?"  
"518."  
"Maternity ward?" She handed Ginny the folder and Ginny _popped_ to the door of the room. Screams were coming from behind the door and Ginny bust through. A woman, early twenties, was laying on the bed, her boyfriend holding her hand.  
"Honey, it's okay, the doctors here." It was returned with more screams.  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked. The boyfriend looked up.  
"We were lying in bed last night and she said something felt wrong with the baby, but we just thought he was sitting weird or something, but this morning when she woke up she said it hurt more, not too bad just not right. We thought it would go away, but-" his girlfriend screamed again.  
"When's the due date?"  
"In a month and a half." Ginny sighed. She opened the folder and went through the family backgrounds quickly and found what was causing this.  
"The baby is breech. She's probably been in labor since last night and with your family history the baby could be in danger and so could your wife. I see she has a clotting disease."  
"Yeah. Can you help her?"  
"I'll try my best."

And that's what she did. After eight hours in the room, flipping, delivering, and tending to the baby and mother, Ginny was sure that the baby and mother were alright and would live happy, healthy lives. And now said witch was sitting at home curled on the couch with her kitten Grimm and a pint of ice cream, trying to forget the events of the night prior. Everything started off normal, they introductions were nice, the questions were simple, "what was your favorite part about Hogwarts?", "Is it weird being on dates now?", "A doctor?". But after a couple shots of fire whiskey, the questions turned. "So, being a part of the Holyhead Harpies must be a lot of work, I bet you have great stamina though, right?", "So, can I compare to The Boy Who Lived in bed?", "Does the carpet match the drapes?". And Ginny lost it. She wouldn't doubt that he was still getting treated by one of her friends, who was prolonging his Bat Bogey hex that Ginny had perfected while in Hogwarts.

Ginny was about to fall asleep, head bobbing lightly when she heard a _pop_ from her kitchen. She heard some clanking. Someone was in her kitchen.  
"What do you want?" Ginny called from her spot on the couch.  
"You have no good food here Gin." Came the response from a voice she'd been accustomed.  
"I thought you would bring me some, you being the Herbology teacher and all Neville."  
"Haha, very funny." Neville replied walking out of the kitchen. She took him in. A lot had changed since the end of the war five years ago. Neville was now the Herbology teacher, obviously, but he was also the mastermind behind new programs and protocols at Hogwarts that dealt with depression, anxiety, and other mental illnesses. He'd taught many a student how to cast the Patronus charm, his Lion leading the rest. Ginny couldn't believe how far they'd gotten. Lost in her thoughts, Ginny didn't hear Neville asking her questions.  
"Gin, Gin!"  
"Yeah Nev?"  
"So, do you want to go out? I really want to talk to someone." Ginny smiled. She could never say no to him.  
"Sure." Ginny said, pushing herself off the couch and taking Neville's outstretched arm. They apparated around the corner from a little diner in Muggle London. It was around ten p.m., and not many people were around. On this night the moon shone brightly down upon the streets, glowing in the puddles left behind from today's rain showers. They walked into the diner and was greeted by a cheeky red head.  
"Welcome to Don's Diner, just you two?"  
"Yes please." Ginny smiled at the young woman as she led them to the booth. She put down the menus in front of them.  
"What can I get for you?"  
"Can I have a hot chocolate?" Neville asked kindly, and she nodded.  
"I'll have the same thing."  
"Alright. That will be right out for you." And she bounced to the back. Ginny looked at Neville and smiled.  
"So what did you need to talk about?"  
"She said it." Ginny blinked a few times.  
"Who said what, Nev?"  
"My mum. She said it. She said my name. Gin this is amazing." Ginny's eyes light up in delight. Neville and Ginny had been working the past five years on the Mental Wing in St. Mungo's to get them better treatment. Mr. Lockhart was their first successful patient. He hadn't been deemed _'crazy'_ for too long and was the perfect candidate for their treatments. They had taken Muggle medicine for treating Alzheimer's and dementia and tweaked it a little. The treatment worked well with Lockhart, and so they moved to Alice and Frank. So far they'd been getting better. Not looking around at nothing, not speaking as much gibberish. It was like teaching babies. But the struggle was worth every second, because whenever they would do something the light in Neville's eyes grew brighter. And that light was something that Ginny loved to see.  
"Neville that's great! It won't be long until they really fully understand what's going on. They'll be back to their selves soon!" Ginny gripped Neville's hand and squeezed.  
"I can't wait to tell my Nan. She'll be so happy. So, how are you holding up, you know, after everything?" Ginny took a deep breath. She knew she had to talk about it some time.  
"It's, alright. I just… I've been on a string of terrible dates as of late."  
"Have you talked to Harry yet?" Ginny let out a long breath and closed her eyes.  
"No. I haven't. And really I don't want to." Two months ago Ginny had found out that Harry was cheating on her with Astoria Greengrass. Did it piss her off? Yes. Was she heartbroken? Yes. Did she want to kill The Boy Who Lived? Hell yes. Was she going to? No. A week after sulking around her house, and after she bought Grimm, she realized that the relationship between her and Harry had been falling apart for a long, long time. They had fought more often than not, and when Harry called off the engagement, and it didn't faze Ginny, that was the turning point of their relationship. That was a year ago. They had survived an almost five year relationship that shouldn't have ever made it past one. They thrived in conflict, and when there wasn't any they'd create their own. When they weren't fighting they were apart, so it was no surprise to Ginny that he'd ended up cheating. But even now there was an emptiness in her heart that stung every time his name came up.  
"You're going to have to some time, you know that right?"  
"I know, I've just had a lot on my plate. I got called into work today, and tomorrow is practice. My first professional quidditch game is next week. It's been difficult." Neville nodded and the waitress brought them their drinks. They sipped as they looked over the menu, nothing really sounded good, and it was really too late to eat.  
"So, how are things going with Luna?" Neville sputtered and looked at Ginny as he pounded on his chest.  
"It's, it's goin'." Ginny laughed and nodded her head.  
"When are you going to ask her out Nev?"  
"Well, I, I mean. We are just, well you see. Maybe next week, I don't know, okay?" Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head and stood up.  
"This was a great talk Neville, but I'm exhausted. I have practice tomorrow. I'll see you again later." She placed a peck on his cheek, put the money for her drink on the table, walked around the corner of the diner, and apparated back to her flat.

When her feet touched the tile in her kitchen, Grimm came running, little kitten paws thudding against the floors. Ginny grinned and waved her wand, filling the kitten's bowls with food and water, and went to bed.

The next morning came in a rush. It felt like as soon as she closed her eyes the day began again, this time a little less hectic. She had time to eat breakfast, take a long, much needed, shower, and get dressed. She looked in the mirror as she pulled on the pads. She was wearing a gold tank top and black exercise shorts. Her hair was pulled into, another, pony tail and her goggles rested on her head. She grabbed her gloves, and her wand and was off with a pop.

She appeared in the locker room early and took her broom out of her locker. She nodded and headed out to the field. She hopped on her broom and started to get a feel for the field she was practicing for. Before she knew it, the other players were there, and it was time to get down to business.

Twelve grueling, labor filled hours later Ginny flopped onto her bed, too tired to move. Grimm mewled at her and with a wave of her wand the bowls were full and the kitten ran to them. Ginny moaned from her bed and attempted to crawl into it, still on her back, pushing herself up with her feet. When she realized that was getting her nowhere she flipped onto her stomach and crawled to her pillow. Her head hit the pillow, and she was out. And that's how the rest of her week went. Wake up, eat, shower, dress, practice, come home deader than a door nail, wave the wand to feed Grimm, sleep, and repeat.

Today it was time for the Holyhead Harpie's new seeker to shine. She geared up, her emerald robes hung over her black pants and the gold talon glared up at her. All protective pads were on, and Ginny's hair was up. She grabbed her broom from her locker and lined up with the rest of them. Gwenog, still in her prime and one of the best beaters ever stood at the front of the line and Ginny couldn't help but feel nervous. Another girl, Gwen, turned to look back at Ginny and offered an encouraging smile that offered some comfort. Ginny smiled back and took another deep breath, trying to steady her heartbeat. Ginny heard the muffled announcements from the arena, and before she knew it the line was moving. The announcer began roll call.  
"Captain, and beater, Gwenog Jones!" Gewnog jumped on her broom and flew out, waving to the audience. "Beater, Haily Grenalds!" And the rest fallowed suit. In the blink of an eye, Ginny was standing at the entrance to the stadium. "Chaser and seeker, Ginevra Weasley!" Ginny hopped on her broom and flew out into the stadium, which erupted with cheers. She blinked a few times as she flew to her spot in line, waving dumbstruck at the crowd before her.  
"Positions!" Gwenog yelled at the girls, and they flew off to take their positions on the field while the announcer introduced the other team, Ron's favorite, the Chudley Cannons. Victor Krum leading the pack. Once the other team was introduced, the game was on.

It was forty minutes into the game, they were up, and their seeker, Dolly Grauld, was diving, climbing, and weaving between the players, following the golden blur inches in front of her, with the Cannons' seeker hot on her heels. Ginny felt as the _wooshed_ past her and gripped the Quaffle under her arm. She flew around everyone, occasionally passing it to another girl as she shoved someone out of the way. When she neared the hoop, she heard the cat call from the keeper. She grit her teeth and did a backflip above a Cannon and circled the hoop, her robes fluttering behind her. She neared the hoop, getting ready to throw it through.  
"Oi! Even if this game doesn't go down in history, I'll go down on you tonight." He flashed her a smile, and the blood boiled in her veins. Her tongue skimmed the bottom of her teeth and her eyes narrowed.  
"What, thinking about what it'll be like with a rea ma-" He was cut off by Ginny shoving the Quaffle into his chest so hard he fell off his broom, and through the center hoop. Ginny dusted her hands as she flew to the center of the field for their next formation.

The game went on for another half hour before Dolly caught the Quaffle. The cheers for the team were deafening. The walked out of the locker room and were bombarded by flashes of cameras and reporters yelling, little quills floating with a pad of paper behind them. One reporter pushed her way to the front, her blonde head poked through the crowd and Ginny sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time that day.  
"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet." She introduced herself to Gwenog, sticking out her hand. Gwenog reluctantly took it and shook it by the tips of her fingers.  
"We know who you are Rita."  
"Well then, you won't mind a private session." She pushed the team back into the locker room and with a wave of her wand locked the rest of the others out. "Now tell me, Gwenog, when do you plan to retire."  
"I don't. As you can see, I'm in my prime and doing just great."  
"I see, as an older witch, you're still relatively young compared to those like, professor McGonagall, or Slughorn. You've still got a spunk. But that didn't keep you from adding new blood into your team." Rita leaned around Gwenog to glance at Ginny. "Tell me, is she to liven up the team, or is it because of her scandalous relationship with The Boy Who Lived?" Gwenog stood up and leaned to Rita's face.  
"Ginny-"  
"Please," Ginny cut her off, "can I rebuttle?" Gwenog smiled and held her hands at her chest as she stepped away from Rita. "Rita. I've dealt with your twisted words more than once, so I want to be sure I make this very clear, with no room your misconstructions. I've worked hard for everything I have. Harry Potter had no part in my landing this career. My skills and determination on the field have prepared me for this lifestyle choice. My relationship with Harry Potter is none of your concern, or anyone else's. The only thing of concern tonight is how hard we kicked the Chudley Cannons' arses tonight. So, please take care to leave my name out of your article. Did you get that?"  
"I most certainly did." Rita smiled, stood up and left the locker room, leaving Ginny feeling very confused and suspicious.

After the mess of paparazzi, Ginny finally found her family. The ginger hoard enveloped her in a tangled web of arms. Ginny giggled and soaked in the love she was receiving. When she pushed her way out of the Weasley arms, she found herself wrapped into the arms of two awaiting people. She smiled as she pulled back and looked at the grinning faces of Neville and Luna.

"You did great Ginny!" Neville smiled as he clapped her on the back. Ginny grinned at the man and turned to Luna.  
"What'd you think?"  
"I think it was very entertaining. We're lucky the Heliopath's are already past here on their migration path. It wouldn't have been pleasant."  
"Are those the, spirits, that light things on fire?" Neville turned and looked at Luna, whose face light up.  
"Yes, they travel in groups during the-" Ginny tuned out the two and turned around, noticing someone in the shadows. She cocked her head to the side and took a step forward, trying to get a better look at the stranger in the dark. He came out of the shadows and Ginny gasped. Black messy hair, round glasses, and faint red scar. All the tell-tail signs of Harry Potter. Ginny grabbed her elbows when he got closer.  
"Hey." He shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"Hey." Ginny looked at her shoes.  
"You did great out there Gin."  
"Thanks."  
"So, uh, how have you been?"  
"I've, I've been good."  
"That's good." Ginny nodded as a pregnant silence fell over the two as Ginny shuffled her feet.  
"So… Gin, we need to talk about this. About us. I haven't seen Astoria for two months Gin. I want us to work." He grabbed her arm and she flinched. "Ginny we have to work." And those words were what set her off. She glared up into the eyes of The Boy Who Lived, and for the first time, she didn't melt, she didn't back down. She drew her wand from her robes and took Harry's arm and the two _popped_ away from the throng of people.

Ginny appeared at her flat with Harry in hand. Grimm came tumbling in, Ginny waved her wand, and he ran into the kitchen. She turned and pointed her wand at Harry.  
"What do you mean we 'have to work?' We don't _have_ to do anything. If I remember correctly, it was _you_ that ended our relationship. It was _you_ who said _we_ didn't work. And now you think coming here after _two months_ of not cheating on me for _years,_ will suddenly change my mind and want you back? If you think that then I really, really don't see why I fell for you in the first place!"  
"Ginny, please. Put your wand away, and we can talk about this like adults." Harry said, hands held in front of his chest. Ginny grit her teeth and put her wand on the table.  
"Okay. Let's talk." Ginny crossed her arms and looked at Harry expectantly. He sighed and flopped on her couch.  
"Look, I know I screwed up, but Ginny, I love you. I really do. I want to make us work, no matter what the cost. I saved the wizarding world for you."  
"No, you saved the wizarding world for your own sake, for yourself. I was a prize after you won. And I went along with it, so it's not entirely your fault."  
"My fault, why is it always my fault?"  
"Excuse me, but did I cheat on you? No. Did I date you? Yes. Did I agree to be your girlfriend? Yes. Did I agree to marry you? Yeah, I think I did. After every argument we had, who was the one to apologize? Me. Who was the one who left for days at a time after every argument? You. No matter how alone I felt, I didn't go and find someone else because I wanted to believe that we could work."  
"We can work Ginny."  
"No, Harry, we can't." Ginny sat on the couch, her adrenalin was fading and now she felt like a deflated balloon. She let out a sigh and collected her thoughts.

"Look, I want to scream at you, and tell you that I hate you. That I never truly loved you. But I did. I want you to know a lot of things. When people would stop me on the street, I'd tell them about you. I told strangers about you, but only the times we were happy. I'd paint pictures of you where you didn't leave a knife in my back. I became so good at it that I started believing the lies myself. And when they said how beautiful our love was, I'd just smile and wonder if you told strangers about me.

"I want you to know how I felt when I was with you. I want you to know the happiness you gave me. I want you to know how much it hurt me every time I went to bed alone. I want you to know that everything changed when you were gone. Even though thinking of you makes it hard to breathe and when I remember the times we shared and it brings a certain sadness that I can't let go, thinking of you makes me happy. Because when I picture your smile, I remember at one point, I caused it. We loved each other, just never at the same time." Ginny stood up and grabbed a handful floo powder and put it in Harry's hand. His fingers wrapped around the green powder and nodded as he stood up. Ginny walked him to the fireplace and looked him in the eyes. He raised his hand and she grabbed his sleeve.  
"The moral of this story is that no matter how much we want it, some stories just don't have a happy ending." Harry looked into her eyes, begging her to ask him to stay, to make up. But she turned around and made her way into the kitchen, and Harry disappeared with a _'swoosh'_ and a bitter smell left behind.  
*************************************************************************************

Hello there! This story is Drinny, so if you don't like it then you should probably stop reading. But if you do like Drinny then continue on. I know that there's not much "romance" in this chapter but there will be.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ginny woke up to her face plastered next to Harry's on the Daily Prophet under a bold title, **"Newest Hollyhead Harpy, Ginny Weasley, rekindles lost love with Boy Who Lived?** " Ginny slammed the newspaper down in her locker at St. Mungo's and pushed her arms through her robes. This was the last thing she needed right now. She got called in early to work, and she was sore from last night. She sighed as she made her way into the Head Healers office. Ginny looked at Mrs. Strout who sat in a large, plush chair looking at Ginny with her lips pressed in a firm line. Strout climbed the ladder and had made her way from the Janus Thickey ward to the top floor. Ginny bit her bottom lip and sat gingerly in the seat across from Mrs. Strout.  
"Ginny. I'd like to congratulate you on your performance last night. It was quite a show."  
"Thank you ma'am. But I feel that's not the reason you asked me to come up."  
"You're right." Strout sighed and folded her hands on her desk. "I know you've got this quidditch career you're chasing, but there has been a new discovery in south west Europe. It's a new disease. It spreads quickly, and kills witches and wizards. We don't know all the symptoms, but we do have a body count that started about two months ago. So far the count is 52. You're the top healer we have at St. Mungo's. I know it's a hard decision for you to make, but…" Ginny shook her head.  
"There isn't any choice. I can always come back and try out for the team again later. This is a life or death situation we're talking about. People are dying." Strout smiled and nodded.  
"That's what I thought. You won't be going alone. You, and another highly qualified healer will take a crew of potion makers, charm casters, disease specialists, and defensive wizards and witches with you. You will have unlimited access to our vaults at Gringots. We would like for this disease to be cured right away. You will leave in a week, and our potion makers are going to be brewing preventative potions and some basic medi-potions in the meantime. Now, it's time you meet your partner. Please, come in!" A young man strode into the room, his blond hair gelled back and he wore a three-piece suit under his healer robes. Ginny looked up at him, trying to place him. He looked so familiar. He looked down at her and his mercury eyes met her honey ones and she rose to her feet.  
"Draco Malfoy is my partner?"  
"It's not like my first choice is you." He sneered at her and she closed her eyes. Mrs. Strout watched the scene unfold before her and watched the two with enjoyment sparkling in her eyes.  
"Your distain for one another will help to quickly find a cure for this epidemic I presume?"  
"We will find the cure as soon as possible." Draco drawled and then left the room.  
*****************************************************************************

"Draco bloody Malfoy?" Neville asked from the seat across from her.  
"Yeah, but really, I'm over the petty Hogwarts stuff. He was a bully, he chose the wrong side. We won, he lost. His family's reputation was ruined. I think karma caught up with him." Neville nodded and Ginny threw back another shot of fire whiskey. Mrs. Strout gave Ginny the week off, she said that the hospital needed to acclimate to her being gone. If it could survive the week it could survive the time she would be gone. She needed to go talk to Gwenog about quitting, which she wasn't looking forward to. But she knew it was something that had to happen. She sighed and looked at Neville, thinking back to their last conversation about Harry.  
"I did it." She said, barley a whisper. Neville looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. "Harry. I talked to him." She said louder.  
"Oh. How did it go?"  
"Well, he told me that he wanted to work it out. That we _had_ to work it out. He was upset that I wasn't going to take him back. But he ultimately understood and left."  
"When did you talk to him?"  
"Last night after the game."  
"That's where you went. Everyone thought you went home and slept."  
"Nope." Ginny said, taking another shot.  
"God Ginny, drink anymore of that you'll catch fire." Neville said laughing at his red faced friend. Ginny shrugged and twisted her finger in her hair.  
"I'm already h-half way there." She slurred. Neville laughed and shook his head.  
"You've got to get home." Ginny stood on buckling knees and Neville wrapped an arm around her waist and apparated to her living room, leaving the money on the table.

They _popped_ into Ginny's living room and Neville sat Ginny down on her couch. He was about to leave when Ginny placed a hand on his elbow.  
"Stay?" She asked, tears threatening to fall. Neville sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"What's wrong Gin?"  
"I just, I don't know how to feel. I gave him years of my life, and they went to waste. I just, I feel numb. I feel guilty. And now I have to work with a stupid git like Malfoy." Ginny wiped her eyes and huffed into his chest. Neville smiled and pulled Ginny out to look at her.  
"I can only tell you that working with Malfoy will be worth it to heal people Gin. And about Harry, well my Nan used to tell me "you don't ever have to feel guilty about removing toxic people from your life. It doesn't matter whether someone is a relative, romantic interest, childhood friend, or a new acquaintance- you don't have to make room for people who cause you pain or make you feel small." I know it's hard to let people go, believe me, but you've just gotta take a deep breath and move on. It's hard, but I think this expedition you're going on is going to help you clear your mind." Ginny smiled and nodded her head, letting the words sink in.  
"Thank you Neville." Ginny said, getting comfortable on his chest once more before she let the fire whiskey lull her to sleep.  
***************************

Ginny woke up the next morning in her bed. She shook her head and pulled off her clothes. She padded into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and conjured herself a cup of coffee. She took a long swig and sighed as she set the cup down on a shelf. Stepping into the shower Ginny felt her whole body relax under the pulsing water. She squeezed some shampoo into her hand and began contemplating how to tell her family at dinner tonight she was leaving in a week with Malfoy.  
"Hey, I got some exciting news. I'm going to be leaving at the end of the week to go to another country to cure a wizard disease no one's seen, and guess who my partner is? Draco bloody Malfoy! Isn't that just peachy? -No. Mum, dad. Guess who gets to go to an infectious part of Europe with Draco Malfoy? Not Ron!-That'd go over well. Well I guess I'll just have to wing it." Ginny said as she rinsed her hair. She finished her shower and got dressed. She grabbed her cup of coffee, heating it back to its former glory and shuffled into the living room. This Sunday dinner was going to be hell.

At around noon Ginny became restless and decided she needed to go to the Burrow to help her mother prepare dinner. She grabbed Grimm and apparated to the Burrow. She walked through the back door, following the smells that were in the air. Ginny set Grimm down and he took off into the house chasing shadows. Ginny watched as Molly kneaded dough out on the counter, patches of flour dotted her face and apron. Molly stretched out her back and wiped her brow with the back of her hand, causing a white line to smudge her forehead. Ginny smiled a little and shut the door which caused Molly to turn to her.  
"Hi mum." Ginny clutched her hands behind her back and looked up at her through her eyelashes.  
"Oh dear." Molly enveloped Ginny into her arms in a bone crushing hug, which Ginny gladly returned. All the built up emotions that Ginny had tried to put on the back burner came to surface and the tears rolled down her cheeks freely. Her athletic body shook in her mother's arms and she sniffed into her shoulder. Molly patted her back and whispered in Ginny's ear.  
"Let it all out dear, it's okay."  
"I- I don't know w-what to do mum. I- I tried t=to do every-thing that I could bu-but it just wasn't good e-nough. I feel so b-ad." Ginny sniffed and clutched Molly's shoulders. "I feel li-like I c-could have do-done more to keep u-us strong. I c-could have, d-done something. Mum I- I miss him so mu-much." Ginny's body shook more and she let out a choked sob. Molly just stood there, holding her daughter and listening to her, running her fingers through her hair, and let Ginny get it all out. When all that was left were the little sniffles, Molly pulled Ginny out by her shoulders, just far enough to see her face.  
"Listen to me dear. It's okay to cry and be sad about it. It's okay to miss them and it's okay to wish you did something differently. But never blame yourself for how things turned out when the situation was out of your hands. Never tell yourself that this is the end of the road and that you could never do better. Fate has a time and place for all of us and nothing you do or say will change that. It's okay to fall, everyone does, but it's not okay to stay down." Ginny nodded and sniffed again, wiping the tears and snot away. Molly say Ginny down at the table and conjured her a cup of tea. She set it in Ginny's hands and she happily took a long drink. She sighed and Molly returned to her work.

Ten silent minutes passed before either one of them spoke.  
"Where's George?" Ginny asked curiously.  
"He and Angelina went out on a date." Molly smiled and waggled her eyes, which caused Ginny to shake her head.  
"When is Andromida going to be here with Teddy?"  
"Hopefully sometime later, she said Teddy is sick with something and just wants to make sure he's okay."  
Ginny nodded her head and took looked into the depths of her cup. Molly put the biscuits in the oven and sat across from her youngest child.  
"What's on your mind dear?"  
"I was going to save this until dinner, but I have something to tell you."  
"What is it sweet heart?"  
"Well, yesterday I went to work and was called up to the top floor."  
"And?" olly took a seat across from Ginny.  
"Mrs. Strout told me about this new disease in Europe. It's affecting witches and wizards and she's asked me to go and cure it."  
"That's great Ginny!"  
"Well, it's not all butterflies and quaffles. This thing has cured over fifty people in two months. She has me partnered up with another healer."  
"Who is it?" Ginny closed her eyes.  
"Draco Malfoy." Ginny mumbled under her breath.  
"Who?"  
"Draco Malfoy."  
"Well… he must not be too bad anymore if Mrs. Strout trusts in his abilities."  
"I know, I just don't think I'm over everything that happened during school…" Ginny trailed off leaving a pregnant silence fallowing her words. They both understood what she meant, and she had good reason to.

"I don't expect you to be over having some hostilities toward the family, but Draco Malfoy didn't put that diary in your pot." Molly spoke up a few minutes later. "That was his father who, mind you, is in Azkaban for the rest of his life." Molly stood up and pulled the food out of the oven, and Ginny stood with her, rolling up the sleeves on her shirt, tied up her hair, and began to help her mother with dinner.

Before long there was a flood of red hair flowing through the burrow. She smiled as she saw Bill and Fleur with Victorie, who was almost three. Andromeda showed up with Teddy, who was currently running around the house with Victorie playing tag. Angelina and George were sitting on the couch, discussing some new law that the Ministry was coming up with. Ginny was still in the kitchen with Molly, putting the finishing touches on dinner, when the back door opened. Ron stepped in, followed by Hermione and Ginny's face light up. She took a step towards them when another figure stepped through the door. There, in all his glory, was Harry. Ginny stopped mid-step, shook her head, and grabbed Hermione by the arm.  
"Tell me Mione, how's your new project going?"  
"Actually, it's going very well. The Dumbledore Act is coming along and right now it's on the table for sponsorship." Hermione's eyes glittered as Ginny walked with her up the stairs and into her room. After the war, due to Bellatrix, Hermione decided to go into politics and created an equality act. It was a new act that would prohibit racism through the blood purity casts. It also granted sanctuary for those who needed to get out of a sticky situation at home, labeled the Sirius branch. Hermione was also considering running for the Minister of Magic positon in the future when Kingsley resigned.

"That's great Mione!" Ginny smiled and sat on her bed, Hermione sitting next to her.  
"Yeah. So, tell me. What happened with you and Harry?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"That look, the Daily Prophet. There's no way nothing is going on between you two." Ginny sighed and flopped on her bed.  
"Honestly, nothing is going on between us, but the other night after my game he approached me. He wanted to talk and before he could make a scene we went to my flat. He tried to get me to go back to him. Honestly! Like I would do that! Even if he hasn't seen Astoria since we broke up." Hermione placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Gin."  
"No, don't be. It's just a break up. We'll have to get over it. And honestly I'm almost there. I just wish he didn't bring it back up." Ginny rose to her feet. "It's almost time for dinner, come on."

Hermione followed Ginny back down the stairs and the two helped Molly set the table. Molly stood in the door way to the living room and announced that dinner was ready and made her way to her seat. The flood of Gingers rushed to the table in search for food. Fleur and Andromeda set the kids into their seats and everyone began passing the bowls of food around. Dinner was going smoothly, everyone was laughing and talking, multiple conversations happening at once, and everyone was dragged into all of them. Ginny was talking with Fleur when George got her attention.  
"Oi! When's the next game Gin?"  
"Yeah, Ginny, when are you playing next?"  
"Where is the game going to be?"  
"Who are you playing against next?" The room went quite as the conversations were paused to hear the answer. Ginny swallowed her mouthful of food and set her fork down. She took a deep breath as she raked a hand through her hair.  
"Actually," she set her fork down, "there won't be another game for me."  
"What!" Ron stood up, causing his chair to fall to the floor.  
"Ronald." Molly scolded, narrowing her eyes.  
"Sorry mum." Ron grumbled as he picked up his chair and took his seat.  
"Go on Ginny." Molly urged.  
"Well… I have to quite the Hollyhead Harpies. I got a new assignment from Mrs. Strout. I'm going to Europe to find a cure for a new epidemic that's causing witches and wizards to die. I'm being sent out with a team of medi-witches and guards Monday morning."  
"Zey can't be having you go alone can zey?" Fleur asked nervously.  
"No, they aren't. They're sending me with another top healer."  
"Who?" Ginny paused again and looked at her mother who nodded for her to continue.  
"I'm going with Draco Malfoy."  
"Malfoy?" Ron jumped up again, his chair falling to the ground again.  
"Yes, Ron. Malfoy." Ginny snapped.  
"You can't go with bloody Malfoy, he'll…" Ginny tuned out her brother as she looked around the table. She was taking in all the reactions, and really, Ron was the only one worried about it. Most everyone had a shocked look, but it soon faded into understanding. She locked eyes with Harry, who gave her a scrutinizing look before he got up, thanked Molly for a lovely meal, ruffled Teddy's hair, and left.

The next morning Ginny woke up early, hoping to catch Gwenog at a morning practice. She apparated to the training pitch and saw Gwenog flying around. She stood in the middle of the field and quickly caught the attention of the team captain. Gwenog landed a few feet from Ginny and took off her gloves.  
"It's nice to see you."  
"It's nice to see you too."  
"What's going on?" Gwenog said sharply.  
"I have to quit the team. I know I just got in, and trust me, I'm going to get back in, but my job as a healer comes first. I've been instructed that I'm going to Europe and I don't know how long it's going to take. I'm sorry Gwenog, I know I'm letting the team down." Ginny rushed through. Gwenog shook her head.  
"I understand. And honestly, I'm not surprised. I've heard about you Ginny, your healer status. I ignored it when reviewing your application and your training with us. I get that you are going, just promise me that you won't hold back, because sometimes there is no next time, no time-outs, no second chances. Sometimes, it's now or never." Gwenog slipped her gloves on and took off, leaving Ginny standing there confused.

The rest of the week went on as normal and just as dull as ever. Ginny lazed around her flat and played with Grimm. Neville and Luna showed up a couple of nights, but that was all the excitement she got. Her face was finally out of the tabloids, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Ginny made her way through her flat, grabbing things she thought she'd need, which was pretty much everything. She chewed her lip when she looked at the empty spot where Grimm's dishes were supposed to be and let out a sigh, hoping the little kitten was having a great time at Hogwarts with Neville. Ginny couldn't help but think of Grimm lounging on McGonagall's desk. Ginny nodded to herself. Everything was set here, Luna and Neville were going to send her mail to her, her mother had made sure that she had enough food for the trip there, and she had said her goodbyes. In the morning she was off on a journey, with Draco Malfoy, to save the wizarding world.  
*********************************************************************

Alright dears! I know it took a while but this is quite a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and that you stay interested enough to get into the really good part of the story. Alright dears, off I go to write the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny apparated to King's Cross Station to meet up with her team. When she got there Draco was standing there.  
"It's nice of you to show up."  
"Seriously? I'm about twenty minutes early. If this is how we start this it's going to be hell." Ginny snapped at him, instantly irritated. Draco smirked and folded his arms across his chest and sat on his suitcase. A few more people popped into the station before Mrs. Strout joined them.  
"Hello. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."  
"No, not at all." Ginny said, a smile gracing her lips. Mrs. Strout looked around.  
"It seems like we're still waiting of quite a few people. So why don't we start loading compartments while we wait?" Mrs. Strout clapped her hands together and the small group followed her onto the small train. They walked by the compartments, Mrs. Strout telling people where they would be sitting.  
"Having assigned seating on this train will allow for maximum efficiency. Those who work in the same fields can discuss what needs to be done while you're on your trip. This train will only take you into Belgium. Once you're there, there will be a man waiting for you to transport you to a portkey that will take you to southern Spain." She explained to those who were there. They stopped at the very last compartment and she gestured for Ginny and Draco to enter. It was a larger compartment, about the size of two regular ones. It had plenty of room, seats on both walls and a table by the large window in between, for which Ginny was happy. She shoved her suit cases into the above compartment and took a seat by the window while Draco talked a few minutes longer with Mrs. Strout. When he walked into the compartment, he threw a manila envelope onto her lap.  
"It looks like they left some things out during our briefing." Ginny's brows knitted in confusion as she opened the folder. Looking at the pictures Ginny gasped. There were people coughing up blood and some slime like product. There were children lying in beds, nothing but skin and bones. Ginny closed the folder and placed a hand to her heart, squeezing her eyes shut. She shook her head and sucked in a loud breath.  
"It's hard to look at, and we've seen the war first hand…" Draco said quietly and Ginny nodded her head. "So, the symptoms come pretty quickly." Ginny opened her folder and sent the pictures to the back of the papers. She looked at the list of syptoms.

 _ **Stage 1:**_

 _ **Slight discomfort in the chest  
Nausea  
Headache**_

 _ **Stage 2:**_

 _ **Coughing  
Vomiting  
Weight loss**_

 _ **Stage 3:**_

 _ **Coughing up blood  
Coughing up goo  
Rapid weight loss**_

 _ **Stage 4:**_

 _ **Cell deterioration  
Loss of bodily functions  
Loss of bone density  
Vital organs shut down**_

 _ **Stage 5:**_

 _ **Death**_

Ginny looked up to Draco, who was already looking at her. The two shared a long silence as they searched each other's eyes, for what no one knows, comfort maybe.

About ten minutes later the train was on the move and Ginny was well prepared for the two day ride. Draco, on the other hand, was not. He stood up, pulled a bag from the storage, and dug through the contents. His brows furrowed in frustration as he aggressively shuffled through the bag. Draco growled and placed his bag on the seat next to him.  
"Do you by chance have a quill, ink, and parchment?" Ginny smirked.  
"Draco Malfoy, asking a Weasley for something?"  
"Weaslette."  
"Okay, okay." Ginny laughed and pulled out a blank parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. Draco snatched them from her hands and settled down against the table. Ginny rolled her eyes as she tucked her legs under her body and opened her book. She relaxed and sunk into the seat as the ' _click clack'_ of the train, and the faint scribbling from Draco, turned into background noise as she read her Muggle book.

 _"Patricia, I just can't."  
"But Charles, why?" she asked, her hands pressed against his firm chest.  
"Because, pet, I'm still a married man."  
"But Charles, your wife died three years ago! It's time to move on!" she said as she pushed him onto the plush bed. "Take me Charles. I love you."  
"Patricia-" He was cut off by her lips against his.  
"Please, don't say anything. Nothing could ruin this moment."  
"Nothing but me!" The two lovers snapped their heads to the door.  
"Lisa, my darling! You're alive!"  
"Yes, Charles. I am alive. That night on the cruise, I didn't fall over board, I was pushed."  
"By who?" Charles stood up, grasping Lisa's hands in his, staring into her eyes, his long chestnut hair flowing to his shoulders.  
"I was pushed by-"  
"Me. I pushed her Charles. Can't you see? I love you more than she ever would. I couldn't sit idly by and watch you marry that mess. She only loves you for your horses, but I love you for the man you are."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why don't you tell him, Lisa? Tell him about the little transaction I witnessed. Tell him how you almost had me killed, your own sister!"_

Ginny gasped and closed the book, dog earing the page, and placed a hand on her heart.

"That book got you all riled up?" Draco asked huskily, causing Ginny to nearly jump out of her seat.  
"Yes. No. It's a really good book." Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked at the magenta cover of the book, sporting a couple lighted from behind. The man clad in an open button down shirt revealing his rippling body, his long hair blowing in the wind as he looked down at a swooning blonde in his arms. The spine of the book had white stripes running down, showing its wear. Draco pursed his lips and nodded his head.  
"Looks like it." Ginny blushed and shoved the book under the cushion beside her. That's when she took in Draco's appearance. His clothes were slightly rumpled, robes wrapped a little tighter around himself, and the right side of his hair was sticking out at odd angles. Ginny snorted, then covered her smiling mouth with her hand.  
"What?" Ginny shook her head.  
"Nothing."

The train continued forward, and most of the time was spent with the two healers trying to ignore one another. The next day Ginny couldn't help but stare out the window as they slowly passed through little towns, Muggle and Wizard alike. Draco lightly smiled at the ginger sitting in front of him.  
"What, never been outside of home?"  
"Actually, I've never been father then London." Ginny flushed, avoiding Draco's eyes.  
"What? That's impossible."  
"Why is that?" Ginny was starting to get a little irritated at his inability to understand.  
"I just… you being with Potter, I'd thought you'd have gone with him."  
"Oh…" Ginny dropped her gaze to her feet and aced her fingers together on her lap.

"The rest of the night was spent in silence, and the two quickly fell asleep. The morning came fast, and Ginny groggily woke up at 9:00 to Draco scribbling on a new piece of parchment. Ginny yawned and stretched her arms over her head.  
"How was your night?" Draco drawled, not looking up from whatever he was doing.  
"It was alright." Ginny mumbled rubbing her eyes. "Where are we?"  
"Almost at our stop." Draco rolled the parchment and placed it in his bag. He left the quill and ink on the table for Ginny to take back.  
"Just keep them." Ginny waved a hand and dug in her bag. Draco shrugged and put them in his bag with the parchment.

Ginny pulled the mirror out and looked at herself. She sighed and pulled out her wand. She charmed her hair straight then ran a brush through it, pulling it into a ponytail. A house elf appeared in their car with a loud crack that made Ginny jump out of her seat.  
"Poppy would like to know what the Mr. and Miss., want for breakfast."  
"Eggs, toast and jam, bacon, and a cup of coffee would be nice thank you." Draco said.  
"I'll have the same with orange juice." Ginny smiled at the small elf, who disappeared again. Within a few seconds their food appeared for them.

Not too long after they finished their breakfast, the train stopped at the station. Ginny grabbed her bag and her robes and headed off the train, Draco behind her. She saw a man standing with a sign that read,

' _ **Healers for Spain**_ '

The man was middle aged, balding with a beard. He wore dark sunglasses that hid his eyes and a black leather jacket. She walked up to the man, followed by Draco, and soon the entire group was there.  
"Follow me."

They followed the man through the station and back through an alley. He stopped in front of a door, and turned to them.  
"Hold on to each other." He said as he grabbed Ginny's arm. Everyone did as they were told, and Ginny felt the familiar tug at her navel, and they were gone.

* * *

Thank you for holding out, I restarted this chapter because my computer lost my other one. Alright. I plan on updating more often too. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived on a hill overlooking the small wizarding town. Things here were like at Hogwarts, no technology, no new advancements. It was peaceful, and beautiful. Small brick houses lined the streets and cobblestone paths lead them everywhere. Ginny looked around, not seeing a place where they'd be able to fit everyone.

"Excuse me, but, where are we going to be sleeping?" The man didn't say anything but lead them to the small hospital. It wasn't that small, but it was smaller than any one Ginny had seen.

"Where exactly are we?"

"We're in the southernmost tip of Spain." The man said, a thick Sicilian accent coating his words. Ginny nodded and followed the man behind the hospital. He waved his wand and a multitude of large white tents popped up. He led them into the tents, which were charmed with Capacious Extremis. The first tent had large couches with plush cushions and tables scattered without. A small kitchen was set up on the corner, complete with a refrigerator, and stove. There was a small stair case leading to the second floor, which was a balcony-like area where Ginny presumed the rooms were located. The next tent was full of cauldrons, tables, and shelves and cabinets full of ingredients, along with a small garden for fresh ingredients.

They made their way to the next tent, which was full of tables covered with bubbling beakers and glass coils. There were shelves of empty bottles, and pill bottles. This was obviously where they would be bottling the potions and making pills. The next tent was full of books, and tables, and seats. Ginny presumed this would be where the guarding wizards would spend their time, as she passed a book that was titled ' _Charms to Catch Them All'_. They kept walking, and finally came to the last tent that was full of cots, and had shelves of empty journals. There were quick scribe quills at the ready there were a few tables here and there. On the farthest wall there was another door, and Ginny quirked an eyebrow.

"What's behind that door?"

"That's where the patients are."

"Can we, see them?" The man nodded and opened the door for them, staying behind.

When Ginny walked through that door her heart dropped to her feet. They were in a large, stone room, full of cots. The people were packed together, rubbing arms, and some even sharing beds due to their proximity. She placed a hand to her mouth as she slowly walked down the center aisle, really the only aisle there was. Her heart broke for each and every one of the people that were in those cots. She saw mothers, fathers, grandparents, and children rotting away in here. Every time someone coughed, a part of her soul cracked. She'd never seen anything like this in her life.

"It's no wonder why this is spreading like it is." Draco said under his breath. Ginny nodded in agreement, unable to say anything, her eyes glued to an toddler, no older than Teddy, struggling for every breath it took.

Draco touched her arm and she tore her blurry eyes away from the child. She didn't realize she was crying until Draco wiped a tear from her chin.

"Come on, let's go back." Ginny didn't say anything as Draco led her back through the door, Ginny casting one last look over her shoulder before the door closed.

* * *

That night Ginny sat in the large living area. Everyone else had gone to bed, and Ginny sat on a couch, knees pulled to her chest, staring into the fire. All of her thoughts were on the toddler she saw earlier. She kept thinking about how small it looked, laying in the cot. She poured over every detail. How their eyes squeezed tighter when they coughed. How tight their light olive skin was pulled over their bones, how sunken in their eyes were. She remembered their sandy hair couldn't cover the indents of their skull, how their lips were cracking. The thing that scared her the most was when the child opened their eyes, they were the same color of Teddy's.

Ginny took a ragged breath and buried her face in her knees. She didn't notice someone was up until she felt someone on the couch next to her. She looked up and met cool grey eyes belonging to none other than Draco Malfoy. Ginny didn't know what made her do it, but she leaned into Draco, clutching his shirt. Sobs racked her body and she used the only comfort she could find. Draco placed a soft hand on her back, not really knowing what to do in this situation. As Ginny cried harder Draco began running his hand up and down her back, trying to comfort the small woman.

"I- I'm sorry. I just-"

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Ginny." Ginny blinked a few times. "What?"

"You just called me by my first name…"

"Is that so uncommon?" Ginny eyed him and he sighed. "Look, I know we've had our differences, and I've made some terrible decisions…" Draco looked down at his left arm, the Dark Mark barely visible against his skin. "But for the sake of these people, we need to put them behind us."

"I'm going to put years of taunting behind me."

"If my memory is correct, I never really taunted you, I taunted your brother."

"And dissed my entire family." Ginny turned from him, and she felt him move closer to her.

"Ginny, listen. I'm sorry." Ginny turned to him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was a right git for six years of my life. I regret so much of what I did." He looked down, Ginny catching a glint in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

"Alright, Malfoy, I forgive you." Ginny said hesitantly, unfolding her arms. He quirked his eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. Goodnight Ginny."

* * *

The next morning Ginny woke up in her own bed, and stretched out. She got up, pulled on a fresh pair of knickers, pants, a top, and her healer robes. She tied her hair in a ponytail and slipped on her shoes. She walked down into the kitchen and pulled out an apple. As Ginny walked through the tents slowly, watching everyone preparing, as she ate her apple. When she got in her tent she was surprised to see Draco already standing there.

"Good morning." He said as he looked up from his journal.

"Morning." Ginny mumbled. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well, we can't help them if their hospital is a mess. We need to clean it, and expand it. It's too small." Ginny nodded in agreement. Keeping those people in there wouldn't do anything if it stayed like it was. Draco stood up, wand in hand and tossed Ginny a face mask.

"Are you ready?" Ginny caught it and nodded, grabbing her wand, and the two went through the door.

The sight was no better than it was the day before, and Ginny bit her bottom lip as she began to walk the aisle again. Draco stopped her with a soft hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"We don't need to be distracted. We need to get them out of here and somewhere else." Draco said softly. Ginny nodded as he waved his wand and levitated the beds into a transfigured room one of the guards had made. When they were out, Ginny unleashed a flurry of self-cleaning sponges, brooms, mops, and scrubbers, a spell that she learned from her mother. Within fifteen minutes the room was pristine, and Draco got to work extending it.

When he was finished with that, the room was at least twice as big as before, and marks were made on the floor for each bed. Draco levitated the beds back in, people and all. With another wave of the wand from Ginny, the beds were cleaned and the residents undisturbed. With the hospital clean the patients, and doctors, could breathe easier. Draco flicked his wrist and masks appeared on the patients to keep anything from spreading more than it had. Then Draco and Ginny got to work, collecting blood samples, taking blood pressure, and trying to make those too far along into the process comfortable for the inevitable.

* * *

That night Ginny sat in the tent for her and Draco, scribbling notes into her first journal, already five pages in.

' _ **Patient 20**_

 _ **Name:**_ _  
Adrián_

 _ **Age:**_ _  
23_

 _ **Married:**_ _Yes  
_ _ **Wife:**_ _Nerea  
_ _ **Children:**_ _No_

 _ **Occupation:**_ _  
Fisherman_

 _ **Blood Type:**_ _  
B positive_

 _ **Stage:**_ _  
2_

 _ **Symptoms:**_ _  
Patient seems to be suffering from severe weight loss and fever. Starting weight was 198 lbs. Now is 159. Wife says he's been sick for three days. Wife says nothing was being done out of ordinary, regular routines.'_

Ginny was stumped. She had been cataloguing patients for hours now, and it was all the same. The severity of the symptoms differed, but the symptoms were exactly the same, which was odd. Everyone was different and reacted differently, it was rule one of being a Healer, not all people have the same symptoms. But this, this was different. She'd have to talk to Draco about it later. Something wasn't right, and if the twisting in the bottom of her stomach gave her any inclination, it was going to be something big.

* * *

The week ended and turned into a month. The blood work had taking longer than expected to get through, and they were still trying to figure out why the symptoms were the same, and what was causing them. It was a Saturday, and Ginny had decided it would be a good time to owl her mother. She walked through the small town and to the owlery that was on the outskirts. She chose a large barn owl, and looked at the letter, re reading it before she sent it off.

' _Mum and dad,_

 _I'm still safe, and I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while. I hope everyone is better, and I'm glad to hear that Teddy is fine. Tell Ron that he's a git, and it's his fault for Hermione to be angry with him. There's been no new discoveries. I hope that I'll be able to write soon._

 _I love you all.  
~Ginny'_

She rolled the parchment and tied it to the leg of the owl, and sent it off. Ginny made her way back to the tents, lost in thought. When she got to the last tent she saw Draco waiting for her, a satchel around his neck.

"Where are you going?" Ginny snorted, taking in his appearance. He was void of his Healer robes and was now wearing a pair of shorts, and a polo. He wore a pair of sneakers, and the satchel around his shoulders tied it all together with a big nerdy bow.

"What?" He asked, brows knit together.

"You look ridiculous."

"I look like I'm going to find out what is causing this." Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not our job Draco."

"Our job is to find out what's causing this and how to fix it. And if me going out and finding it myself is what's going to do it, then that's what I'm going to do." Ginny looked at him, a little shocked at his answer.

"The only question I have, is if you're going to join me." Ginny sighed and walked back to her room to get changed.

* * *

It'd been three hours since Ginny donned her own satchel, and so far they had found nothing. They were thinking of all the possibilities that could have started it, but nothing with the symptoms that they were seeing was giving them any leeway.

Ginny groaned for the millionth time and shoved the vile of water into her bag.

"Draco, this is getting us nowhere. We need to go back and check on the patients." Draco stood up, dusting off his hands.

"You're right. We do need to get back." Draco said, defeat evident on his face. The two made their way back to the tents and into the Mediwizard tent. Ginny walked up to a middle aged witch, her blonde hair slightly silver in the low light. She looked up to the girl approaching her and smiled, her eyes squinting through her glasses.

"Lilly." Ginny smiled lightly.

"Ginny, how are you today?"

"I'm good, I've got some new things for you." Lilly's smile faltered.

"I'm not too sure how soon I can get them done." Ginny nodded and handed Lilly her satchel.

"That's fine. It's no hurry. Just get them done when you can." Lilly nodded and took it greatly. Ginny took Draco's and handed it to the girl as well. Lilly sighed and set them down.

"I'll let you know when I get them done."

* * *

That night Ginny was pacing her room. This night was by far the most uneasy night Ginny had the entire time she was there. No matter how hard she tried to sleep, she couldn't stop her mind from racing. She kept thinking about how many people had died already, and the still climbing death toll, which was now 60. She couldn't stop thinking about each burial, each family that was torn apart. She couldn't help but think about her family. But the one thing that kept her up was the question that was always on her mind. 'What happens if we don't save them, if we never find a cure?' She shook her head. She couldn't think about that.

Ginny didn't realize she had left her room, and that her feet had carried her back to the cot filled tent until she heard the sounds of someone else. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a flash of platinum hair. He was bent over a table, face buried in a book from the middle ages. Ginny cocked her head to the side and took him in. His hair was shaggy and unkempt. There were dark bags under his eyes and his clothes were wrinkled. He stretched, his hands on his back. Ginny couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. She padded her way to the table he was at and sat across from him. There had been a question she shoved to the backburner that morning, but now it was boiling over.

"What made you want to be a Healer?" Draco jumped, clearly he didn't hear her come in. "Sorry." Ginny said, smirking.

"It's fine, don't look too apologetic. Why such an interest in my life?"

"Well, ever since this morning, the answer you gave me about collecting samples, I've been curious. I've heard from the others around here that you've been doing pro-bono work for years, and you've taken a total 180 since Hogwarts. I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Come on, why can't you just tell me?" Draco searched her eyes, for what, Ginny didn't know. But he must have found it because he sat back in his seat as he raked a hand through his hair he closed his eyes, like the words might hurt him.

"I became a Healer because I'm trying to make up for all the mistakes I've made." He choked out.

Something in Ginny softened at the words. She placed a soft hand on top of his. His eyes snapped open at the touch and he looked into Ginny's eyes again. This time Ginny knew what he was looking for. He was looking for pity, but that's not what he found. When Draco looked into those warm eyes, he found compassion, and understanding. He found something he would never expect from the woman in front of him, but he didn't question it.

The two of them didn't say anything after that, they just sat there in silence and, for the first time in a month, they felt content.

* * *

Hello! I hope you all enjoy the story! Leave me a review!


	5. Chapter 5

The month turned to two, which soon slipped into three, and Ginny and Draco were spending more and more time together, taking care of patients and confiding in one another during the late nights. On this particular night, Ginny had received a very important owl, two actually. The first owl was a scrawny little thing, its brown feathers ragged with age. The second was a fuzz-ball of a bird, feathers soft and silky. Each owl was familiar to Ginny, she'd sent many messages using both. She unrolled the parchment from the first owl's leg and scratched its head.

 _Ginny,_

 _I finally did it. I asked her out. She said yes. I can't believe I waited this long to do it. I hate to say it, but you were right._

 _-Neville_

Ginny smiled to herself, happy that he'd finally gained the courage to ask out Luna. She took the parchment from the other owl and opened it.

 _Ginny,_

 _Neville asked me out. And, of course, I said yes. After he told me he loved me after the Battle at Hogwarts, I've been waiting for him to actually ask me out. It's been pretty obvious. I hope you're having a good time regardless._

 _~Luna_

Ginny was about to respond to their letters when another owl, pitch black with green eyes, came through the window. She recognized it as one of the St. Mungo's owls and quickly untied the letter from its leg. Scrawled across the front was her name, and Draco's. She immediately went to look for him, stopping first in the town hospital, then their tent. She trekked through the other tents and into the common area and still no sight of him. She decided to go to his room and look for him.

She climbed the stairs and took a left and went to the last room. She knocked on his door with no answer.

"Draco? Draco we have a letter from St. Mungo's." She pushed against his door and it opened for her. She knew she shouldn't go in, but her curiosity got the best of her. "Draco?" She called again as she stepped over the threshold.

His room was cozy, a dark brown stain was on the walls and a black bed sat in the far left corner, in front of a large window, with white sheets. His trunk was at the foot of his bed and a dresser was pressed against the wall next to the door. A light brown night table sat beside the bed, a few pictures placed there. Ginny's curiosity sparked again and before she could stop herself she was across the room, picture in hand.

This picture was of a little Draco, probably three or four, wearing a robe that was much too large for him, holding his father's cane. He was grinning up at the camera, eyes glittering. Someone put a top hat on his head and his smile widened and the hat fell over his eyes. Ginny set the picture down and picked up the next one. It was of Narcissa, Lucius, and a six year old Draco, flying around on brooms, laughing and smiling with one another. Ginny couldn't help but smile at the pictures.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Ginny gasped and quickly set the picture down.

"Draco! I was looking for you."

"Well, here I am." He drawled as he gestured with one hand. That's when Ginny took in his appearance. He was standing in his doorway, one hand gripping the towel wrapped around his waist, and the other reaching for the small towel around his neck. Ginny's eyes traced his body, up his muscular torso and then met his cool grey eyes, sparkling with mischief. That's when Ginny realized she'd been staring at him. She flushed and realized the reason she couldn't find him was because he was in the shower. Ginny walked quickly out of the room, not looking at Draco as she told him that they had gotten a letter and she'd be waiting for him in the common room.

About ten minutes later Draco joined Ginny on the settee. Ginny opened the letter and began reading.

Ginevra and Draco,

A new development has arisen here and I am to inform you that this trip is being cut short. From what we can tell, the disease is isolated, and no one in any other area seems to be suffering. We've done all that we can for the people here, and it's time to come home. I'll be expecting you at the port key this evening, and we'll be apparating home.

Thank you for your services,

Strout.

Ginny stared at the paper with a blank face.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco yelled, standing up. "She sends us out here to find a cure, but then as were getting closer, we're pulled?" Ginny didn't say anything. She just stood up, and walked out of the room in a silent daze.  
********************************************************

An hour later Draco found her, sitting next to the little boy that they'd seen their first night there. The boy had seemed to be making progress, but then one night he stopped breathing. Ginny had spent three hours sobbing into Draco's shoulder after they had gotten him stable, and now the only people keeping him alive were leaving.

Draco walked quietly behind her and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. Ginny, knowing who it was, leaned into his hand and sighed.

"I'm taking him with us."

"Ginny, you know you can't."

"I don't care. I'm not letting him die alone here. We watched his parents die, Draco. I can't- I can't let him die too." Ginny's voice cracked and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Draco nodded, knowing that once her mind was made up, it wasn't going to be changed.

"Alright. I'll help you."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"I didn't want you to." Ginny turned her head and looked up at the man behind her, whose eyes were still on the boy in the bed in front of them. Ginny placed her hand on his and nodded her head.  
*****************************************************

After what felt like an eternity, it was time to leave. Ginny and Draco had packed all their things and were the last ones to leave. They had their things on the hill, waiting for the man to come and take them back home. In Draco's arms was the little boy. They had cleaned him up, and attempted to make him look less sick than he was in an effort to convince the man to let them take him. About five minutes, the man was there and looking at the skeptically.

"Why do you have the boy?"

"Because we're bringing him with us."

"That's not allowed."

"I don't care if it's allowed or not. He's coming with us." Draco growled, holding the boy closer to his chest. The man sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to lose my job… but okay. Come on, let's go." Ginny smiled at Draco and grabbed their things as the man apparated them to St. Mungo's.  
**********************************************************

"Why did you bring the boy back with you?" Mrs. Strout asked, lips pursed in annoyance.

"Because I wasn't going to leave him there to die." Ginny said, chin raised and arms folded across her chest. "And if you've got a problem with that, then maybe I shouldn't work here." Mrs. Strout sighed and placed two fingers on her temples.

"He can stay here as long as you take care of him personally, and he has to stay in quarantine. We still don't know what this is."

"I understand." Ginny said, trying her best to quash her excitement.

"Then you may go." Ginny nodded and exited the room, a grin splitting her face. She found Draco around the corner, the boy still in his arms. At the sound of her footsteps Draco looked up.

"I'm guessing that she said yes?"

"We have to keep him in quarantine, but we can keep him here." Draco nodded his head and looked at the small boy in his arms. They walked him to the quarantine room and put him in a bed by the window. They hooked him up to IVs and monitors and gave him fluids and antibiotics before leaving the room for the night.  
*****************************************************

Ginny sat on the floor in the living room of The Burrow, notebook laying abandoned by her legs, staring into the flickering fire. It was two in the morning and she couldn't sleep. Her mind was a maze of confusion, a jumble of mess that she just couldn't figure out on her own. On nights like this she would talk it out with Draco, come up with possible solutions to the problem that she was thinking about. Ginny sighed, folding her legs into her chest, and placed a cheek on her knees.

George came bounding down the steps, looking for a midnight snack. He was up late, sketching his new ideas for the joke shop. He opened the doors to the cabinets and pulled down the bread. He rummaged through the refrigerator and grabbed the questionable meatloaf he was pretty sure his mom made last week. When he closed the door he saw a dim light coming from the living room. He finished his sandwich and put the bread back before plopping down next to his sister.

"What's wrong Gin?" He asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About this disease. It didn't spread to anyone at the camp, but it spread through the people. And why were we pulled out? There has to be a reason. They left an entire town to die, George." George scrunched up his face for a minute before he shrugged his shoulders and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Sounds confusing."

"It is… I wish Draco was here…" Ginny mumbled as she flopped backward, arms above her head.

"What was that?" George asked laying on his side, head propped up by his hand.

"It's just… Draco and I would stay up at night and we'd bounce ideas back and forth. We'd talk when we couldn't sleep and we'd just… solve things… and now I kind of miss it." Ginny said, biting her lip.

"Then why don't you Floo him? Dork." George stood up, ruffled Ginny's hair, grabbed his sandwich, and went back upstairs.  
*************************************************************

Draco paced the room, raking his hand through his hair.

"It makes no sense, Blaise. Why did they pull us out? What is so much more important than an entire town mysteriously dying? I think that's more pressing than any illness here."

"I don't know mate," Blaise yawned through the fire, "but it's late. I need to go to sleep. I have meetings in the morning concerning a new development in the War Defense Program." Draco sighed.

"Alright… good night."

"Night mate." Blaise's face flickered out and was replaced with the dancing flames. Draco sat on his bed and sighed.

"I wish Ginny were here…" He flopped back on his bed, and in about three seconds shot up again. "Did I just say that out loud? My god what's happened to me?"

"Draco… pst! Draco, are you awake?" A voice called from his fire and he shot up. He scrambled to the fire on his hands and knees. Peering into the fire he saw the vague face of none other than Ginny Weasley.

"Weasley?" Draco said surprised.

"Really? I thought we were over last names?"

"Sorry, you just caught me off guard. What do you need?"

"Well, honestly, I couldn't sleep. And I can't stop thinking about why Mrs. Strout pulled us out of Spain. It's wonky."

"Wonky?"

"Yes, wonky. Do you think they found out what it is?"

"No, that's what we were there for. It could be because the virus was too strong. We had the risk of dying ourselves."

"But then we wouldn't have been able to bring Miguel with us." Draco's brows knit together in thought.

The two of them spend about an hour before they gave up trying to figure it out before they started discussing Miguel. After they agreed that they'd trade off responsibility of taking care of him every other day after tomorrow, it was already five in the morning.

"Well, we better get to bed if we're going to be at the hospital at nine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see you later."

"See you later, good night."

"Good night." Draco sighed when Ginny's face disappeared. "What is going on with me?" He moaned as he flopped onto his bed. "Could I really be… no. But, what if I am? I have to talk to Blaise tomorrow." Draco said determinately.  
********************************************************

The next morning Ginny woke up on the floor of The Burrow. She looked up at the clock and jumped to her feet.

"Bloody hell! Nobody woke me up?" She grabbed her wand and apparated to her flat, grabbed her healer robes, and then apparated to St. Mungo's. She made her way through the hospital and into the quarantine room to find that Miguel was awake.

"Hello honey." Ginny said softly, placing a hand on his forehead. He was much cooler than last night. "Can you talk?"

"Si." He wheezed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am okay." Miguel coughed and Ginny waved her want, conjuring up a glass of water. She handed it to the boy who looked at it warily.

"What is it?"

"Safe?"

"Yes, you're safe." Ginny said softly.

"No, water."

"What about the water?"

"Safe?" Ginny blinked a few times before it hit her. The water.

"The water is perfectly safe, I promise." Miguel nodded and greedily gulped down the cup of water.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Miguel nodded his head and Ginny quickly left the room and ran down the hallway. She burst through the doors of the lab section and ran through the rows of bubbling caldrons.

"Lilly! Lilly, I need you! Right now!" Lilly stepped out from behind a caldron and looked at her expectantly.

"What is it Ginny?"

"I know what it is!"

"What?"

"Where are those water samples I gave you?"

"I'm about to test them. What's going on?"

"Miguel. He woke up. When I gave him some water, he asked if it was safe."

"Okay…?"

"Lilly! That means that the water was contaminated!"

"I'm going to see for myself." Lilly waved her wand and muttered some spells and in a few minutes the water was tested. Lilly pointed her wand at a piece of parchment and it spit out a list.

' _Hydrogen  
Oxygen  
Potassium  
Sodium  
Sulfur  
Hemlock'_

"Hemlock? Doesn't that cause paralysis?"

"Yes, and it shuts down the respiratory system. And if it was charmed… It could do anything…" Lilly mumbled. Ginny snatched the parchment from Lilly and ran back to the quarantine room to find that Draco was there with Miguel.

"Draco! Draco! Merlin's beard, Draco I figured it out!" Draco turned to look at Ginny.

"What's going on?"

"I know what's causing the sickness." Ginny's face split into a grin, and Draco's eyes widened.  
************************************************************

Thank you so much for reading! Leave me a review! And with this, I'm going with Teddy being about a year older than Victorie, so Miguel is about 4 or 5.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that the reason everyone is sick is because the water?"

"Yes! That is exactly what I'm saying!" Ginny said, grabbing his robes.

"But how did the water become contaminated?"

"I don't know, but we can use the Pensieve to find out. He doesn't speak much." Ginny said, shaking his robes. Draco nodded his head and they entered the hospital room.

"Miguel, we're going to do some tests on you, okay? We know what's been making you sick, and the tests we're going to do is going to make you feel better." Miguel nodded and Ginny put him in a bewitched sleep. As Ginny took his blood, Draco extracted memories. The blood was sent to Lilly for testing and Ginny and Draco went to the Pensieve in Ginny's office. Slowly they skimmed through the memories before they came across the one they needed.

' _The sun was shining, the clouds breaking over the hill outside the town. Miguel was running and laughing with his friends around the owlery, scattering the birds. The air rippled with magic and Miguel and his friends ran to the hill to greet whoever it was. They were not expecting to find a group of people in white coats._

 _They ignored the children and advanced to the river, pulling something out of a bag. Miguel looked at the strange liquid splashing around in the bottle, a purple tint to it. Miguel and his friends followed the people to the river and watched as they poured what was in the bottle into the water. They quickly walked away from the river and back to the portkey._

 _The people in the town tried to stay away from the water, but soon their imports from other cities, towns, and villages, stopped coming. They were forced to drink the water. They drank in small amounts, only drinking the bare minimum. Miguel was forced to drink half a cup a day, while his parents drank one or two. Then people started getting sick. When Miguel's friend died, he refused to drink any water. His parents started eating fruit as a replacement, but that wasn't enough. Slowly the people in the town started dying, or getting more and more ill. The village was dying from the inside out.'_

Draco pulled back from the Pensieve and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she pulled away as well, wiping her face with her robes.

"I know those people, the ones who dumped that, stuff, into the river."

"Really? Draco, that's great!"

"No, Ginny, it's not. They work for the Ministry." Ginny looked at him confused, eyes squinted, brows furrowed. Draco sighed. "I know you're not dumb enough not to see it, you just don't want to. Ginny, the Ministry poisoned that town, and then made sure that their trade was cut off. The Ministry made sure they were going to die."

"But, why would they do that?" Ginny asked, the betrayal evident in her eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Draco said, eyes a steely color Ginny hadn't seen since her years at Hogwarts.  
*****************************************************************

Blaise sighed as he rubbed his temples. He had just sat through a three hour long meeting about a new safety precaution that the War Defense Program had cooked up. He shook his head. It sounded promising, but crazy. He pulled out a bottle of Scotch from his drawer with a shot glass. He poured himself a hefty shot and downed it, pounding the glass against the desk. He loosened the tie around his neck and sat back before he started to pour himself another glass.

His door burst open, and a fuming Draco Malfoy walked through. He looked at Blaise, a fire burning in his eyes, and the mocha skinned man set the shot glass aside.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked, leaning back in his chair.

"That's what I'm here to find out. You said that the defense program made something?"

"Yeah, what about it, mate?"

"You need to see something." Draco said, his voice slightly cracking. Blaise furrowed his eyebrows but nodded none the less. Draco pulled out the Pensieve and showed Blaise what they'd discovered.

"Now," Draco started, "tell me what they said in that meeting." Blaise was still staring at the Pensieve. He'd seen some pretty horrible things in the war, they all had, but never, ever, had he seen something that terrible. He'd seen people die, and his own mother tortured in front of him. But he hadn't seen anything like this. This took ruthless to the next level.

"They, they said that they came up with a way to keep us safe and to effectively take out an enemy before something, like the last Wizarding War, happened again. They said that they had tested it, but that the test they ran didn't harm anyone. They said it was a last ditch effort if peace couldn't be reached. This, this is just…" Blaise shook his head, anger taking over his peaceful mind.

Blaise had never been one for violence, he had tried to stay out of the war, only siding with the Dark Lord to keep peace for his family. But seeing this made his blood boil.

"I'm going to call them in for questioning." Blaise said. Draco nodded.

"Under one condition." Draco said, determined.

A group of people sat in a large room in the basement of the Ministry. It had brick walls and two lanterns hanging on the walls giving off a faint glow that cast flickering shadows around the room, causing the people to become nervous. Blaise watched them from behind a charmed window with Draco as they watched the group fidget with the long wait.

Ritchie Coote, the head of the War Defense Program, sat on the farthest corner of the table. His curly hair was just as unruly as it was in Hogwarts, and his caramel skin had gotten slightly darker. Him being in this situation was most unbecoming for a former Gryffindor. To his left was former Ravenclaw Daisy Corran, her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Next to her was Martine Copplestone, former Hufflepuff, and her tan skin looked rather pale. And the last one in the group was Bowen Duffield, an old housemate, and it disappointed Draco to no end that he took a turn for the worst.

Just as the group of people were most agitated, Ginny slammed open the door, her red hair falling in a curtain around her. Bowen scoffed at the girl as she stood looking down at them. Ginny folded her arms across her chest and stared at them. Five minutes passed and Ginny just stood there, looking at them.

"Is that the best you got, Red?" Ritchie asked, rolling his eyes.

"You know that I haven't even gotten started, Coote." Ginny said icily, her voice a few octaves lower than normal.

"Why are we here?" Martine asked, biting her lip.

"Oh, you know why you're here."

"No, we don't." Martine protested, getting loud with her. Ginny slammed her hands on the table, fire flashing in her eyes as a red blush of anger crept up her neck.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT RUBBISH!" Ginny practically screamed, making all four of the people in the room lean back in their seats. It also caused Draco and Blaise to take a step back in the other room. "You left a town to die! You left an entire village to suffer, to die from the inside out! You caused them paralysis! You caused them pain, and agony! It shut down every system in their body, slowly suffocating them!"

"We didn't do anything!" Bowen said, standing quickly. Ginny glared at him and waved her wand, causing pictures to fly around each person. Each picture showed what they had caused. People lying in beds, skin taught over small bones of children, sunken eyes of parents watching their babies die beside them. They showed entire families being buried in a second cemetery that they had to make because the first one filled up. They showed babies, lying in cribs, sobbing as slime dripped from their noses, and they showed how the coughing overtook a person once it started. They showed lifeless eyes staring up at them, silently screaming. She stopped one picture in particular, the final breaths of a toddler, no older than three.

"Her name was Illana. She died the day before her birthday." Ginny said, too calm. "Her bones are stuck repeating three, while your bones keep aging, keep growing, keep screaming, MURDEROR!" Ginny's voice gained momentum as she spoke, gaining a strength that she never knew she had. She looked each one of them in the eyes as she kept going. "You can deny it all you want, but we have _proof_. We have _evidence_ against you. And your conscious, your guilt, will eat away at you for the _rest_ of your lives. And _when_ I personally put you in Azkaban, the dementors will have a _feast_." Ginny grit her teeth and stared down each person with the best Molly glare she had, which was pretty damn good, until each person looked away from her. She was not going to back down.

"You have no proof." Daisy said, a slight smirk playing on her lips, avoiding the pictures. Ginny leaned down on the table in front of her, inches away from her face, her own smirk gracing her lips, and in that moment, Draco thought she couldn't look more Slytherin, and that suited her.

"Actually, we do." Ginny spat out. She motioned toward the door, and it opened. Soft footfalls shuffled into the room and Ginny set her hands on the small boy's shoulders. She leaned down to his ear and whispered. "Miguel, are these the people you saw dump the stuff in the river?" Miguel looked at each one of them, brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. He sniffed and nodded his head.

"Si, yes. Why?" Miguel asked, his tiny voice filling the room. And that was what broke the camel's back.

Martine broke down crying, and Ginny sent Miguel out of the room where Lilly was waiting to take him back to St. Mungo's.

"We did it!" She blubbered.

"Martine, shut. Up." Ritchie hissed at her.

"No! It's been killing me this entire time! Knowing we did this to those people! We dumped the potion in the river, but we weren't the ones who made it. It was orders, orders from higher up."

"Who? Who told you to do this? Who gave you that potion?"

"Shut up, Copplestone!"

"Seriously! Knock it off!"

"No! It- it was,"

"Senior Undersecretary, Mundungus Fletcher." Daisy said in a quiet voice. Ginny nodded and left the room, letting the pictures fall to the floor around the group of disgraced witches and wizards.

Ginny made her way through the floors of St. Mungo's until she reached the top. Witches and wizards parted at the sight of her, never seeing her this angry before. She was a lioness on the prowl and she was in for the kill. She slammed the door of Mrs. Strout's office. She jumped in her seat and put a hand over her heart.

"Ginny! Dear, you really must knock first."

"Who called us out of Spain?"

"What are you talking about Ginny?"

"Who. Pulled. Us. Out." Ginny grit through her teeth. Mrs. Strout's brows pulled together as she thought about it.

"The Undersecretary. He said it was too dangerous for you to be there any longer. He was worried about the spread of disease." Ginny nodded her head and bit her lip, refusing to give her any information. She didn't know how far this went. And so far the only people that knew anyone else knew were being watched by Draco and Blaise, wands locked away and no contact with the outside world.

"Thank you." Ginny said curtly.

"Why do you ask, dear?"

"I need to put it in my report. Sorry about the sudden intrusion, Draco's been on my arse about getting my reports done."

"It's okay dear." Mrs. Strout said and Ginny exited the room, softly clicking the door closed behind her.

'So, the Ministry really is in on this… Bullocks.' Ginny thought as she went to check on Miguel. When she got closer to the room she hear alarms going off. She sprang into action.

"What's going on?" Ginny yelled as she watched witches running into the room.

"The boy went into cardiac arrest." Ginny's eyes widened and she ran into the room to help. A few minutes later and they had him in stable condition, on a breathing spell. Ginny wanted to cry, looking at him sedated in that bed, looking very small. He was doing so well… Ginny shook her head and apparated to the lab.

"Lilly!" She called, and the woman appeared.

"Yes?"

"Where's the water samples from Spain?"

"Why?"

"We can't wait for the antidote. We need it now, or Miguel, and the rest of the town is going to die." Lilly hesitantly grabbed the vials with the water in it and handed them to Ginny.

"Don't go to Azkaban."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm dumping these out." Lilly looked at her skeptically before Ginny apparated back to the Ministry.

"Draco," Ginny said softly from the door of the interrogation room, "I can't let them sit here without proper hydration, and neither can you. We're Healers after all." Ginny set down four glasses of water, which each person took gratefully. They had been in this room with nothing to eat or drink for hours. As they sucked down the water, Ginny couldn't help the smirk on her face. Draco looked curiously at her, and pulled her out of the room.

"What did you do?"

"Miguel went into cardiac arrest a few minutes ago. We need an antidote, and now. They have one, I know they do. No one would send them into this without one, just in case." Then it hit him.

"You poisoned their water?" Draco said, eyes wide. "Bloody Hell Ginny!"

"They're going to give us the antidote." Ginny said, her warm eyes cold. It sent shivers down Draco's spine and he didn't say anything else, just walked back into the room shaking his head. Ginny followed him and plopped down in the chair next to Draco.

"Where's the antidote?"

"What?" Daisy asked, one eyebrow quirked.

"I may be a Weasley, but I'm the smartest Weasley out of the lot. I know no one would trust any of you with something like this without an antidote."

"None of us knows what you're talking about." Ritchie said smoothly.

"Well, in about a week, there will be four funerals." Ginny stood up and left the room, and utter chaos ensued. The two girls started sobbing into each other's arms, and Ritchie turned a ghostly white.

"What did that tart do to us?" Bowen yelled, knocking his chair stood too, wand at the ready.

"She is not a tart. Now sit your arse down and tell me where it is. I've had enough of this rubbish, and I'll gladly leave you all here to rot." Draco said calmly. Bowen sat down and grumbled.

"It's in my office. It's in a black bottle with a white ribbon around the cork. Hurry up." Draco quirked an eyebrow and left the room. Blaise stood behind the window and shook his head at the four in the room in front of him, disgusted with them.

Ginny walked into the hospital, an eerie calm about her. She walked straight to Miguel's room. He had gotten worse overnight and Ginny didn't sleep until they had found the bottle in her hand. She walked through the door and saw Miguel, a pasty white, his dark hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, she could hear his wheezing across the room. She grabbed the dropper from her pocket, undid the cork on the bottle, and opened Miguel's mouth. From what Ritchie told them, this antidote should take immediate effect, and he would cough out whatever slime was in his lungs. He also told them that that's what killed the people. The slime would spread through their respiratory system, clogging veins and arteries until they suffocated. It was a terrible process.

She dropped three drops into his mouth and closed it, massaging his throat to cox the liquid down his throat. About a minute later Miguel was coughing, body racking coughs that sent silent tears down Ginny's cheeks. She patted his back and held him close when all the slime was out of his lungs. He sobbed into Ginny's chest as she pulled him in closer to her, rocking back and forth, crying along with him.

Draco stood in the doorway, watching this unfold. He and Blaise apparated back to Spain last night. There were no survivors, and the river was dried. Miguel was an orphan, and he knew in that moment, that he had just found his new home.

Soooo…. I really hope you liked this chapter. I know Ginny's OOC, but with Miguel being so close to Teddy's age I figured she'd take a motherly approach with him, and I imagined her using every ounce of Molly Weasley she could find within herself. I know there wasn't much Drinny, but trust me, there will be. Alrighty, leave me a review, favorite, something! Thank you for reading.


End file.
